


This Is Bad

by Prompt_Master



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Fever, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: When Naegi gets sick after chapter 1, it's up to Kirigiri to help him feel better





	This Is Bad

Naegi buried his head into his hands, frowning at the feeling of hot sweat piling up at his palms. He woke up feeling awful. At first he thought it was the nausea behind watching both Maizono and Leon die, but it kept building beyond that until he had to stop and sit down to keep his dizzy spells at bay. His skin was crawling with shivers behind his jacket, but the world felt so suffocatingly hot that he could barely catch his breath. He wiped the sweat away and stared down at the library floor. Come on Naegi, get it together, you have to search the floor just like everyone else.

It was their only hope. 

Naegi finally found the strength to stand up again, stopping only to keep himself from toppling over. Once he was able to stand without leaning against a chair he pushed himself off and opened the door. 

Only to jump when another person was right there. 

“T-Togami!” 

Togami glared down at him, “you’re in my way” 

He nodded and moved to the side, letting Togami slip into the library. Togami paused and looked around the room at all the dusty books, hands on his hips. He gave a quick nod, then glared back at Naegi, “do you plan to stand there uselessly all day?” 

Naegi flinched, realizing that he was staring, “No, uh, of course not, sorry Togami” 

Togami rolled his eyes, “You look terrible. Do something about it. You’re no help to anyone in this condition” 

He nodded and slipped out of the room when Togami grabbed a book and sat down without another word besides a small mumble of “Fukawa finally told me something useful” 

Naegi found himself wandering the hallways aimlessly when he was done searching. God why was he so dizzy? He had to pause again to lean against the wall, staring down at his feet as he heaved to catch his breath. The nausea was bubbling back into his stomach. A pressuring and overwhelming feeling filled his mouth. 

“Naegi?” 

Naegi looked up at the soft voice, Chihiro was standing there looking concerned. 

“Are you ok?” 

Naegi nodded, “I was just going to head back to my room for a bit” He smiled at her. 

Chihiro frowned and got closer to him, “Maybe you should go to the infirmary first Naegi…”

He pushed himself back off the wall and shook his head, only to regret the dizzying twist it gave the world. He stumbled awkwardly on his feet, blinding walking away from Chihiro, “no no I just…i just need to sleep it off” 

Chihiro frowned but nodded, “But Naegi you’re going the wrong way…can I at least help you to your room?” 

Anyone else would have instantly refused, that was basically asking to get murdered. But Naegi was not everyone, and so he nodded. He hoped to ease Chihiro’s worried sick face. He leaned against the hold on his arm, being guided to his room. The journey there was a blur, but when he hit the bed he instantly fell asleep. 

When Naegi woke he wished he had a better immune system. Somehow he ended up feeling worse than before. He stated at the ceiling as the patterns on it swirled back and forth. He wished he knew what time it was. He groaned, mouth feeling like bitter copper. What the hell did he eat? Before he knew it he was leaning over the edge of his bed letting out all the contents of his stomach. Even if it wasn’t much: after the last few deaths he found himself having a hard time eating. Every morning he found himself looking at the empty seats where they used to sit. 

But then again if it’s morning he can’t stay in his room all day, if a murder happens he’ll he suspect number one. 

No no no, Naegi had faith in his friends! Free the horrors of before they’ve surely realised that participating in this killing game was the last of their worries. They had to work together and everyone had to know that!

Right? 

Naegi spat the last of stringy vomit out of his mouth to the floor, trying to get himself to stand. Every movement felt gross because of his sweat covered jacket. Damn him for even wearing it to sleep. He collapsed back into his bed with fever stars flickering over his eyes, his migraine growing to levels he didn’t even want to try and comprehend. 

Then the bell to his room rang. 

Naegi groaned and forced himself to get up for real this time, legs shaking underneath him. He felt his breath catch in his throat, the world a fuzzy haze around black spots. He stumbled to the door without really thinking and opening it. He couldn’t feel his face or hands but then again he also couldn’t see who was at the door. 

Oh god, was he dying? 

“Naegi? Everyone is looking for you” 

Kirigiri. 

He reached forward and grabbed her shoulders sloppily, hands barely able to make fists. She gave him a strange yet still emotionless look. 

“Naegi..? Hm. Chihiro did express you needed rest. Even Togami mentioned you looking ill.” 

“Kiri….kirigiri im-” words were spilling out of Naegi’s mouth with a thick slur, “I don’t want to die Kirigiri. Ive-oh god I’m poisioned” 

Her eyes seemed to widen slightly at this, sitting Naegi down on his bed. She only left his side to close the door to his room is they wouldn’t be bothered. By the time she got back to him though he was standing back up to follow her. 

She grabbed his shoulders to push him down onto the bed, saying question after question. 

“What do you mean you were poisoned?” 

“What are your symptoms?” 

“Did you eat or drink anything strange?” 

He even felt her opening his eyes wider to get a better look. 

As his eyes rolled back into his head and he suck back into nothingness he couldn’t help but hope she didn’t notice the vomit on the floor. 

“Naegi!”

——-

Kirigiri frowned down at the now unconscious Naegi at the bed. His face was painfully red and flushed, he wanted out like he couldn’t catch his breath. She wouldn’t admit it but the words that came out of Naegi’s mouth left shards of ice over her heart. Poisoned? She wouldn’t let him die. Hell no, not on her watch. 

She looked down at the floor at the bitter smelling puddle of puke, if it was ingested that would help depending on the poison. He might need to puke more though depending on how much he ate. 

She didn’t see him eat anything at breakfast today, or lunch. 

She glanced left and right in the room. She took a deep breath and took off one of her gloves, frowning down at her skin. She quickly pressed her hand to his forehead. 

“He’s burning up” 

Dammit Naegi. Why didn’t you say anything sooner. Kirigiri put her glove back on and took off Naegi’s jacket so he was just in a tshirt, laying him in a more comfortable position. 

This was so bad. She ran into the bathroom to soak one of the small towels and put it on his forehead. Naegi’s only reaction was to curl in on himself and shudder. 

After a bit of assessing the symptoms she could make out herself though, it seemed like a terrible flu. If it WAS a poison, then all she could do is wait and help him through the symptoms. 

She told herself if it was poison then the killer would have made sure it was enough to kill Naegi already. 

She brushed back some of his hair, hoping he would wake up before nighttime. 

She got up to glare at the camera and demand Monokuma clean the mess on the floor. 

—-

Naegi pried open one of his eyes with a groan, he felt like he was under three blankets. When his vision focused he noticed purple eyes staring at him and flinched, scrambling to sit up.

He cringed and held his head, but still blushed, “k-kirigiri!? What are you doing in my room?!” 

Kirigiri gave her usual expression, “Are you feeling better now?” 

“Uh” naegi looked over himself and nodded, “yeah. Still bad but much better. Kirigiri did you…take care of me?” 

Kirigiri looked away from, but nodded nonetheless. 

Naegi gave that bright smile she loved so damn much, “you’re amazing Kirigiri! Thank you so much….” 

Kirigiri couldn’t help it, although small she smiled back, “Yes well next investigation just remember to help me out” 

Naegi laughed, “that is what friends are for” he laid back down, closing his eyes to rest his headache. 

She nodded, silently leaning back in the chair to make sure he healed fine. If she left he would do something stupid.


End file.
